My Mother's Necklace
by eveningsparkles
Summary: Something like cinderella but with a twist. A girl miserably lives with her stepfamily. Unknown to all of them, a punishment changes everything as she discovers a truth about herself... Please read and review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sorry, the first chapter isn't very good. It will be better in the next chapters. Please bear with me and read on. Hope you like it. Please review.

**Chapter 1:**

The winter wind howled madly outside. Within the shelter of Dwight Manor, I sat in front of a small fire in the kitchen with my dog, Courage. I had a bad cold and Greda made me some tea. It was late and the other servants were already sleeping.

"Here have some tea, it will help with the cold," she said handing me a cup of tea she just brewed. I took it gratefully and muttered a thank you. She sat on an old stool and begun knitting. Her white hair glistened from time to time as it reflected the dancing firelight. Her wrinkled fingers deftly moved as she knitted.

Greda's taken care of me since birth. My mother, Lady Georgiana, died giving birth of me. Father, Lord Luke, Earl of Sheridan, brought me up with Greda's help. When I was thirteen, he remarried and not long after that he died. My new stepmother Vivian detested me. She made me her servant and threatened to throw me out. Trudy my stepsister took away my pretty clothes and everything that once belonged to me. Gaspar, my stepbrother maltreated me.

Amidst the storm, my stepfamily was in their respective rooms with large roaring fires, heavily wrapped in thick quilts and furs.

I just finished my tea when suddenly the bell for Vivian's room began to ring furiously. Greda started to stand.

"I'll go Greda," I said. "Go ahead and rest, it's getting pretty late."

I abandoned my teacup on the table. Passing by a window on my way to Vivian's room, I saw the snow mercilessly lash at the glass, threatening to break it. I sighed. _What does Vivian want now?_

Upon reaching her room, I knocked,

"Who is it?" Vivian's voice said through the thick wood.

"It's me Madam," I said," you called?"

"Come in," the voice ordered me.

I cautiously entered. The heat inside the room was suffocating. Vivian was sprawled on her bed, reading.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Add more coal," she ordered me.

"But Madam," I protested, "Don't you think it's hot enough? Besides,"

"Besides what?" she snapped at me.

"I… uh, w-well, we might run out of coal," l replied shakily. Vivian was in a bad mood; I don't even want to know what was in store for me.

"Well, go gather some. Honestly, Claire, do I have to think about everything?" she said rolling her eyes.

"But… the markets are closed…It isn't possible to," I said to which Vivian interrupted me once more.

She pretended to sigh. "Get out and try to find some. I don't care how you get it. Go."

"But, if we conserve it, I'm sure it will suffice till morning," I tried to reason with her.

"Do you want us all to freeze?" Vivian replied through seethed teeth, her voice growing louder and louder, "I don't want to hear any of your lazy excuses. Go get me some coal or you just might find yourself along with Greda homeless tonight. You're dismissed. Now, get out of my sight this instant!"

I scampered out of her room as quickly as I could.

_What am I to do?_ I thought._ Dwight Manor is quite isolated and finding a neighbor won't be that easy, especially in this heavy snowstorm. If I don't go, Vivian might throw Greda and me out. This is going to be a very rough night._

Greda was still knitting by the fire when I entered the kitchen. Courage was beside her, sleeping. I picked up my coat and prepared to leave. Greda saw me and asked, "Why! Dear, where are you going at such weather?"

"I need to get some coal," I explained. Courage's ear perked up upon hearing my voice. In a moment, he was up. "Vivian wants them."

"But it's snowing terribly outside and where are you going to get them? The markets are closed," she argued.

"I guess I'll have to find a way," I replied while I tied the strings of my old and battered boot. "Vivian said that she'd throw both of us out if I don't get her some. I couldn't argue, her temper's worse than a lion's." _If I think about it though, her temper is always pretty much not good most of the time._

"But you have a cold," she said worriedly.

"I feel better now. I think your tea did its job." I said trying to reassure her. I turned to Courage," Up for an adventure boy?"

"But…Claire," Greda said.

"Relax, I'll be all right," I told Greda reassuringly. _At least I hope I will._

I waved her goodbye to which she replied with an anxious wave and stepped out.

The weather was worse than it appeared. It felt like as though I had not worn a coat at all. The coldness seeped through the thick material of the coat. Even Courage shivered a little despite his thick fur.

_It was a good thing he came with me, _I thought._ I don't think I'd dare go out alone._ The shadows of trees and various bushes lurked everywhere creepily. His company at least assured me that I'm not alone. I gave him a grateful pat as we fought the wind and heavy snow.

We've walked for an hour already but I still didn't see any houses. The snow was growing heavier and heavier with every step. Soon I can barely see where we were headed. We walked and walked and walked. I felt like as though we were going in circles. It was then that I realized that we were very, very lost.

Once we passed by a large tree that was bent eastward at least ninety degrees. I thought we were already heading back but after walking some more we again passed by the same tree.

Courage and I were already shivering badly. We had to find shelter soon. I didn't care if we didn't get any coal, our priority then was to find somewhere to spend the night or we surely would die of cold.

We trudged on and on. _I am not going to give up!_

We passed by the severely bent tree several more times and I felt like giving up but I didn't dare, my life and Courage's depended on it. I made myself take a step… then another… and another…

I could barely think straight because of the cold when I saw it; I saw a house -a very large house- at some distance. I thought I was hallucinating at first, but as I drew nearer and nearer, hope rekindled in me. _We'll be able to make it after all._

After what seemed like centuries later, we finally reached the gate. I fell down and all I could think of doing was to sleep, to sleep and rest. Courage nudged me with his muzzle._ What does he want now?_ I got up and rang the bell. And then…

Blackness.

Warm.

I felt so warm and comfortable. I turned around my bed. It was much softer than I recalled. I felt so tired. I just had a nasty dream. _Why is there a fire in my room?_

I looked around and realized that I was not in my own room. I tried to get up and a servant approached me.

"Aye, milady," she said kindly with a peculiar accent, "I see you have awakened. Here have some tea."

I took the tea and thank her.

"Wait here and I'm going to inform my master that you have awakened," she said turning to leave.

"Where am I?" I asked softly. She didn't appear to have heard and closed the large door quietly.

I looked around the room. It was a big room, bigger than twice Vivian's room put together. The owner has a good taste. It was elegant and well furnished. The walls were painted creamy beige with intricate designs. I've never seen such a beautiful room.

I realized that someone already changed me. I was wearing a silk nightgown. Every strand of my blond hair shined in place as I pushed back a loose strand. I stared at the large fire that kept the room warm.

I sat there and just thought of nothing when I remembered last night. _Courage, where's he? They must have at least seen him with me. He must be tied around somewhere._

I got up. _I must get out of here. I must find Courage and go back soon. How long did I sleep. Vivian would kill me when I get back._

I got out of bed and opened a closet. I realized that I couldn't go around walking in a nightgown. There were only a few cloths inside. All richly made. Most of them were gowns. I despaired a little. _I can't go around walking in these._

Finally, after a few minutes of searching, I found a simpler dress. It was made of silk with blue lace trimmings. I decided to borrow it despite the fact that I knew I might ruin it on my way. But maybe, if I'm careful enough, I just might be able to preserve it. I also found a pair of shoes and a coat that were appropriate enough for a long walk.

I placed them on and looked at my reflection on the looking glass. A beautiful blue-eyed blond looked back at me. It has been a long time since I've actually worn pretty clothes. My hair, which normally was a mess, looked straight and shiny for once. For the record, I wasn't bad looking.

I found some paper and a pen lying on the desk at a corner of the room. I wrote hastily:

_Thank you very much. Borrowed a dress and shoes. I promise to return them soon._

I placed on the coat and went out to find Courage. The house was as big as it appeared outside. There were so many corridors and halls. Servants moved around from time to time. It took me a while to find my way out. After several wrong turns and a few help from the servants I finally got out.

The garden that surrounded the huge house was extremely beautiful. The snow covered the ground and sat on branches like white frosting. A few birds were already flying around.

_I guess the storm's over._

I walked around. "Courage, boy, where are you?" I called.

I heard a distant barking. I approached it; it led me to a stable. The stable like every part of the house was also large. The owner must be rich.

Inside were several horses. Thankfully there was no one inside. I silently crept in and walked around cautiously. I found Courage tied on a post. He was barking at the horses. Upon seeing me he wagged his tail and silenced.

"There you are," I said untying him." I've been looking all over for you. Come on."

I turned to leave but I remembered that Vivian had asked me to get her some coal. The storm may be over but Vivian is more unpredictable than the weather. If I return empty handed, she just might freak out.

_This is the stable; chances are they also stock their supply of coal here. _

I walked around, Courage all the while following me. There weren't any signs of coals or anything they stocked. _Oh well, I'll just have to tell Vivian that I couldn't find any and begin praying for my dear life._

I turned to go when I spotted a pile of coal behind the door. I approached it._ Bingo!_ _They even left a bucket._ I looked around to check if anyone was looking, seeing that the coast was clear, I helped myself and filled the bucket. I stood up to go when Courage suddenly started barking.

I turned to see someone. A brown haired guy, dressed richly, stood looking at me with a smirk.

_Oh, uh. It must be the son of the owner and he probably plans to ride._

"What are you doing?" he said, his gray eyes accusing but amused.

"N-nothing," I said, shoving the bucket of coal behind me.

"I'll tell you what you're doing, you're stea-," he said.

"I am not," I interrupted him hotly.

He laughed. "Oh yeah…" He challenged me.

"Run," I told Courage, picking up the bucket and racing to the door. Courage bumped him and he, caught by surprise, fell back. I closed the door and barred it with a piece of wood from the pile beside the door.

_Ha!_

**A/N: **That's it for now. Please, please, please review. I promise to upload soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews. :) :) :)Sorry about the errors in my grammar. I'm not really very good at English… I was hoping writing this fan fiction will help improve it. I promise to do my best. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review.

**Chapter 2:**

_Ha!_

"Let me out," he cried through the thick door of the stables. I smirked.

_So who's the thief now?_

"Come on, let me out of here," he cried again.

"I am not a thief. I honestly planned to return these," I said hotly through the door. I heard him start to laugh and I became even more annoyed.

"Goodbye," I shouted as I marched away, Courage started to trot behind me.

"Hey, don't go," he shouted as he frantically knocked. "Open the door." I ignored him and continued to walk away. Soon his voice died down and Courage and I stepped out through the gate.

I quickened my paces to Dwight Manor._ Greda must be really worried about me._

* * *

Greda was waiting for me with a worried expression by the gate when I arrived. As soon as she saw me, she approached me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright," she said releasing me from the hug, "Where have you been last night? I was so worried about you, I could barely sleep."

"Relax Greda," I told her reassuringly as we walked hand in hand into the house, "Everything's all right. Courage and I found somewhere to spend the night."

"Really," she said. "What happened?

I noticed that I still had the dress on. _I better change before I ruin it._

"Look," I told Greda, "I'll go change first and then I'll tell you everything about it later, okay?"

"Of coarse," she said releasing me from her hold, "How silly of me. Go ahead and change. There's some food on the table. You may eat them after you've changed. In the meantime, I'll take Courage with me and feed him."

"Thanks," I said as Courage followed her to the kitchen.

In a few moments, I had changed back into my regular clothes. As I examined the damage my borrowed fineries took, I remembered _him_. I started getting annoyed all over again. _I hope he's still locked up in there._

I decided to forget about him and started scrubbing the shoes as hard as I could. It suffered the most damage of the three. There was mud and snow sticking out of every nook and cranny. The dress and the coat rested beside me. They looked all right except for the mud that stained the hem of the dress.

After a few more minutes, I finished cleaning everything. I scrutinized my work and was pleased. I thought I did a good job. They looked good as new.

I carefully placed the coat and the dress on the clothesline to dry and positioned the shoes below them.

I went to the kitchen. Courage was eating contentedly on a corner while Greda was setting the table. I helped her and sat down. Then, I began eating. Greda ate biscuits while she listened to me. She told me that she already ate lunch with the other servants earlier.

I told her everything while I consumed my lunch. Well, except for the parts about _him._

"Thank goodness you found somewhere to stay," she said as she carried her plate to the sink.

"I guess you're right," I agreed, following suite with my own plate. I left my dishes on the sink and started cleaning the table and putting the chairs in order.

Suddenly, Vivian came bursting in. "I have hired new help," she announced.

Greda and I stopped our work to listen to her. Vivian does not like being ignored.

"This," she said drawing an elderly woman with a rather shrewd expression into the kitchen, "is Faride. She is to be in charge of all the servants in this household. You are to follow her commands. Understood?"

Greda and I simultaneously nodded. Faride stood beside Vivian. She had her graying brown hair tied in a tight, neat bun. Her posture was enough to shame a ruler.

"Good," Vivian said, satisfied. "And, by the way," she added, "you don't have to tell the others, I've personally told them already." With that she whisked away.

Faride remained where she stood as we continued to stare at her.

"Well," she snapped, annoyed, with her arms crossed. "What are you waiting for? Get to work."

Greda resumed cleaning the dishes and I left to dust the living room.

* * *

The sun was bright and shining as I walked to the market. I clutched the bag I was planning to return on my way back. Courage followed me as usual. I went over the list of things Faride asked me to buy. It was pretty long.

In a short while I reached the market and got everything on the list. Carrying my purchases, the paper bag, and a bucket of coal I bought to replace the ones I borrowed, I made my way to the mansion that serve as my shelter during the storm a few nights ago.

I left the package and bucket of coal on the gate and rang the bell. I heard a servant open the gate and gather the things I left as walked round a bend.

_Mission accomplished!_

I then made my way to Dwight Manor. As I neared a forked path, I noticed an old lady sitting on a huge rock. Seeing me approach, her wrinkly features brightened.

I stopped. She approached me and I smiled at her.

"What are you doing here Grandma?" I asked.

"Nothing, just passing time," she replied as she rubbed Courage's chin. "Is that bread I smell my dear?"

"Yes," I confirmed, " I just got them from the baker."

"Can I have some?" She asked.

"Sure," I said as I pulled a loaf of bread out of one of the paper bags. "Here you go."

"Thank you my dear," she said taking the bread. "Here. I have something for you."

"Oh," I said pushing back a wrapped package her outstretched hand offered, "That's not necessary."

"Nonsense," she insisted, "Please take it."

"Thanks but no thanks." I said. "You don't have to do that."

"I won't hear of it," she said even more stubbornly. "Come on, take it. It's a gift."

I finally said submissively, "All right if you insist. Thank you very much." I took it and stooped down to deposit it with the rest of my load. When I finally managed to stuff it in, I stood up but she…

Disappeared.

I rubbed my eyes._ What did I just see? Did she just disappear?_

I shook my head. _It must be the fog._

I decided to turn to the other path that led to Dwight Manor and quickened my pace. Faride _hates _unpanctuality.

Faride was sitting on a stool on the kitchen when I entered. She stood up as soon as she saw me.

"Finally," she said. "Where have you been? What on earth took you so long?"

"I-I…"I stammered.

Faride interrupted me and raised here hand. "Never mind. Did you get everything?"

I nodded as I pushed the things towards her after discreetly removing the package the old lady gave me. "Good," she said, pleased, as she looked through the paper bags.

She turned to Greda. "You may now start cooking dinner."

And then to me she said, "Go to the cellar and mop it. It's a mess. How can you store things at such dirty environment?"

I turned to obey her when she suddenly noticed the package I was trying to conceal. "What's that," She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing," I said as I hid it behind me. She glared at me threateningly.

"S-some books I bought on my way back," I lied.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do other things when you are assigned a task?" she lectured. She sighed. "Very well, leave that in your room and mop the cellar immediately. I won't tell Madam about this but next time you won't be so lucky. Understood?"

"Yes," I replied and went to my room, which was really a closet with an old mattress to serve as a bed. I slipped the package under my bed and went to the kitchen.

I got a mop and bucket with water and dragged them to the cellar. I dipped the mop into the bucket and started mopping.

* * *

Late that night, I went to my room. My whole body ached.

Gaspar made me clean his horse after I finished all my chores. His horse turned out to be untrained. It kicked and neighed every time I attempted to touch it or get to it. After hours of ducking, running and moving around, I finally managed to clean it.

I noticed a few bruises as I changed. I groaned.

I went to my bed, shut my eyes and waited for sleep to overtake me when I suddenly remembered about the package that the old lady gave me.

I got up and pulled it out. I unwrapped it and I found a pair of glass slippers. _It's so beautiful!_

I raised it up to the light and watched it sparkle and glitter. They looked like crystals. I touched the shoes. They felt so smooth.

I tried them on and they were a perfect fit. I t was like as though it was made for me.

I walked the few steps my small room permitted.

_Too bad, I would never be able to wear it._

I removed the shoes and rewrapped them. I slipped them under my bed with a sigh._ Maybe, someday…

* * *

_

"Go serve this to the dining room," Faride said handing me a large bowl of soup. I took it and entered the dining room.

Vivian and Trudy were talking excitedly. Gaspar just ignored them and continued eating.

"Mathilda said that the prince just arrived," Trudy said as she chomped on her food, "he's been abroad all this time studying. And now, he's back. I heard he is very handsome."

"That's great," Vivian exclaimed as I placed the soup on the table. "Of course, now that he has come of age, he will be looking for a bride." Vivian's eyes gleamed. I could tell from it that she is up to no good.

"You must not waste this opportunity," she told Trudy as I exited. "You have to make a good impression to the prince. We'll have to buy you some new clothes and jewelries, and shoes of course and the…"

"Yes, Mother," I heard Trudy reply as I closed the door. "I am going to marry him."

_Silly Vivian and Trudy. They actually think they can make the Prince fall in love with Trudy. It would take more than a miracle to do that. Poor prince… Vivian doesn't give up very easily.

* * *

_

A couple of weeks later, winter was preparing to go while spring began to arrive. The snows started melting and the trees were growing leaves once again. A few shrubs from the garden have sprouted tiny buds. I was hanging the clothes with Cynthia, another servant. Courage chased a butterfly that flitted about.

The bells in the kitchen rang out of the blue.

"I'll go see what Vivian wants," I said to Cynthia.

She nodded and I left her. I briskly marched to Vivian's room and knocked.

"Enter," she said. I went inside.

"What took you so long?" she said.

"I'm sorry, I was hanging the clothes," I explained.

She stopped brushing her hair and turned to me. "Do learn to prioritize," she said. "When I want you to do something, stop whatever you're doing and come to my aid."

"Yes," I said rolling my eyes when she turned away.

"Trudy and I want to buy clothes," she said as she resumed to combing her hair. "You'll accompany us to carry our things." Noticing my wet clothes she wrinkled her nose and added, "go change to something decent."

_I have nothing decent. You took them away remember?_

I said nothing and changed.

I rode the carriage with Vivian and Trudy to town. I sat in silence while they discussed the difference between sky blue silk and light blue silk.

In a short while we reached our destination and alighted.

Vivian instructed me to wait outside every shop and carry everything they bought. Vivian and Trudy stopped at almost every shop and bought something. I patiently followed, waited and carried their things.

Soon, the pile of boxes, bags and bulky packages that I carried grew and I had a little trouble balancing them while following Trudy and Vivian's quick paces.

They stopped at a certain booth to admire the brooches they sold.

I looked around. On a tailoring shop not far from us I saw _him_. I maneuvered the boxes to cover my face from view. For once, I was thankful Vivian and Trudy bought so much. I didn't really fancy a talk with him.

After half an hour, Trudy still hasn't selected anything. I was becoming impatient. _What's taking Trudy so long?_

Soon _he _exited.

_Uh-oh._

I tried to dodge from view, but it was too late, he already caught a glimpse of my face. He approached me a little unsurely.

_What's taking them so long? I can't run. He'll surely catch up with me, besides Vivian will surely punish me if I do. What do I do?_

_What do I do?_

_WhatdoIdo?_

"Excuse me," he said behind the boxes I carried as he attempted to take another look at me. "You look like someone I know, do I know you?"

_Oh crap!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's chapter 3. Please, please review after you read it. I would really, really appreciate it.

**Chapter 3:**

"Who, me?" I said, pretending to be surprised, "Oh that's not possible. I don't know much people."

"I see," he said as he tried to take a peek while I blocked and turned. "You look very much like her."

_Damn it! Why can't he just leave me alone?_

"I'm sorry sir," I said sounding really annoyed, "I am not that person. Excuse me, I believe you're on my way."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said, finally stepping aside.

I turned and walk backwards as quickly as I could to prevent him from seeing my face. I didn't even care that I looked extremely stupid. I just wanted to get away from him as fast as I could.

I caught up with Vivian and Trudy. A short while later, _he_ disappeared into the crowd. I let my guard down.

As the sun was setting, Vivian and Trudy finally decided that it was time to go home. They called for the carriage and Vivian told me to cram all the things they bought into it. I crammed everything inside accordingly. They had bought so many things that by the time I stuffed the last box into the carraige,there wasn't any room left.

"Walk back," Vivian ordered me as the coachman closed the door. "And walk quickly, I invited the Duke for dinner to give me some pointers about the prince. You need to help with the preparations."

I watched the carriage sped away. I sighed; the town is a long way from Dwight Manor. _I wish Courage was here. At least, I would have company but Vivian detested him, I'm not sure his presence would have thrilled Vivian._

As if he heard my thoughts, the exact person I was avoiding suddenly popped in front of me on a brown mare.

_I didn't mean this form of company. Where are those boxes when you need them?_

He stopped and alighted.

"Hey," he said, "You're the one who locked me up. I knew it."

"All right, you win," I said as I trudged. "I did lock you up. I have returned everything I've borrowed. You may leave me alone already." I walked pass him.

He walked beside, pulling his horse by the reins as we walked through the deserted path within the forest.

"Aww… Come on," he said feigning hurt. "What did I do to make you detest me so much? First you lock me up, and now you snap at me." He pouted.

"I do not," I said hotly as walked faster. "And for you're information, you had no right calling me a thief. You took away my clothes; I was in a hurry to leave. You do realize that I can't go home with a nightgown on, do you? So I _borrowed _a dress. I said so in the note I left on the desk."

"Ok, ok," he chuckled. "I was just joking last time."

"Go away, leave me alone," I said. I could feel my blood pressure rapidly rising. I was getting annoyed.

"Say," he said, "Aren't you getting tired of walking? Why don't you hop on my horse and I'll give you a ride?"

"I don't ride with irritating strangers," I replied.

"Come on," he said. "Does this handsome face of mine look like a bad person?"

"Hmmmph," I muttered. "What makes you think you're handsome you arrogant dimwit?"

"Well," he said in a joking voice that annoyed me, "the fact that ladies swoon every time I give them _the look._ Like this," he said flashing me a bright smile.

He did look handsome, very handsome. Trudy would surely forget about the prince of she sees him. Too bad he's soooo conceited. But I didn't tell him those things of course. I made a face instead.

"You're humility makes me feel awkward," I said sarcastically.

"Why thank you," he said as he tried to keep up with my quick pacing. Obviously he doesn't know how to recognize sarcasm.

"So what do you say about the ride?" he offered again.

_He really is stubborn._

"I won't ride that horse with you." I said.

"Ok," he said. "I'll walk and you can ride."

"All right," I finally agreed. He smiled as he helped me up. "This is where you put your feet," he instructed.

_Does he think I've never ridden a horse?_

"So my lady," he said as he jogged beside me, "what is your name?"

"It's none of your business," I retorted.

"Please," he pleaded.

"No," I replied.

"Pretty please," he asked again.

"Not ever," I said stubbornly.

"Pretty, pretty please," he pleaded as he clasped his hands as though in prayer.

"Oh, stop it," I said, "You sound like a six year old begging for candy."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Shut up," I said sounding impatient.

"I'll shut up if you tell me your name," he said stubbornly.

"Shut up," I said, "I mean it. If you speak one more word, I'll gallop off with your horse."

"Nah." He smirked. "You won't dare."

He was really getting on my nerves. "Oh yeah?" I said. "Watch me." I gave his horse a kick and we were off.

"Hey," he shouted, shocked. "What are you doing? Stop. Stop. Wait for me."

I ignored him and went even faster. A few more minutes later, we reached Dwight Manor. I stopped in front of the gate. Seconds late, he appeared from the trees and caught up.

We had the same shocked expressions etched on our faces; _I can't believe he caught up with me. That was a pretty long way to run, he couldn't have run all those miles at such high speed._

"I can't believe you did that," he said as he gasped for breath.

It was my turn to smirk.

He said nothing and noticed Dwight Manor through the gate.

"So, is that where you live?" he asked. "It looks great." _Of coarse, everybody says so._

"Come on," he said as I descended from the horse. "I'll escort you in."

"No! No, no, no, no, no…" I said frantically. I hadn't expected this. "Y-you can't?"

He raised his right eyebrow and in a mocking voice, he said. "Tell me, why can't I?"

"I-I…" I stammered. _Come on… come on. Ideas_, _ideas_.

"I'd love to show you around but," I said quickly as an idea struck me, "my stepmother is sick and does not want to be disturbed."

"You're lying," he said.

"I am not," I denied. _Well Vivian is sick, maybe not physically, but she is… mentally._

"Ok," he said as the corners of his mouth curved up into a smile. "Let's pretend that I actually believe you. I promise I'll really be quiet so that I won't disturb your sick stepmother. Hurry, I want to see what you're hiding."

"I am not hiding anything," I shouted after him. "Hey wait, don't."

He ignored me and continued making his way to the house.

_Please, please, please. Let Vivian be very occupied. Don't let her see him. Don't let her see him. Don't let her see him…_

* * *

As I entered the house seconds after him, I saw a man, who must be the duke, bowing to him.

_What's going on?_

"Your Highness, what brings you here?" The duke said kissing his hand.

Vivian and Trudy curtsied and said, "It's an honor having you here, Prince James."

_He was the prince! I can't believe it. If Vivian finds out I made him run all the way to Dwight Manor, she's going to kill me. I even locked him up a few days ago. What will the king say if he finds out? Will he chop off my head? _I worriedly touched my neck and gulped.

_No wonder he was so arrogant. Why didn't that airhead tell me?_

Suddenly, Vivian saw me standing speechless by the door. "Claire, what are you doing there? Curtsy."

I curtsied gracefully. I was still trying to recover from the shock when the prince approached me.

"There you are, _Claire,_" he said. He smiled at me victoriously. I was still too shock to say anything. "Didn't you tell me you were going to give me a tour of your house?"

"I did what?" I asked in disbelief.

"Come on," he said and grabbed my hand. Trudy and Vivian looked as shock as I was.

I struggled to remove my hand from his clasp to no avail for he had a tight grip. He brought me to the garden and finally released me hand. I scowled at him then looked around. After making sure that there was no one around, I spoke to him in the calmest voice I could muster.

"What on earth were you thinking dragging me here?" I said. I wanted to shout at him but I didn't dare. "And why didn't you tell me you're the prince?"

He smirked. "You didn't ask for my name. Besides, why would I tell you who I am when you don't want to tell me who you are?"

"Geez…" I retorted. "You so annoying."

"I know, Claire," he said, "I know."

"Arrgh…" I mumbled as clutched my fist in front of me. I was trying very, very hard to resist the urge to punch the prince.

He just laughed.

"There you are, Claire," said Trudy. I saw her appear from nowhere. "You are needed in the kitchen."

I noticed her link her arm to his as I stormed away. She clung to him like a metal clings to a magnet. As much as he had annoyed moments ago, I cannot help but pity him in his current situation. Being ordered around rudely by Trudy is horrible, but being courted by her is beyond the power of word to describe.

I went to the kitchen to help. Faride was at her wit's end as she walked around the room, frantically giving instructions. Vivian was also there. She just told Faride that she wanted the dinner to be perfect because of the Prince's presence.

"I am not through with you yet," Vivian hissed as she brushed by me on her way out.

_Great. Now I'm in trouble with Vivian because of him._

The room was buzzing with activity. Faride ordered me to make the drinks. I worked in silence. I was tempted to put lots and lots of salt into the prince's juice but I didn't dare do it in front of Vivian. Besides, the duke was there and he might tell the king, who in turn might chop off my head.

"Finished?" Faride asked as I carried a tray full of drinks.

"Yes," I replied.

"Go serve it," she said as she assisted Aida in chopping some vegetables.

I obeyed and entered the dining room. It was greatly transformed. There were decorations and candles everywhere. I wondered how Vivian managed to prepare this at such a short notice.

I approached each occupant of the massive table and served them their respective drinks. I first served the prince. Vivian specifically instructed us that she wants the guests to be served first. He winked at me as I handed him a glass. I scowled at him and prayed no one noticed.

I next served the duke. He was a thin old man with an extraordinarily pale complexion, dressed impeccably in expensive blue apparel. As I leaned forward to place a glass of wine beside his plate, I felt an uncanny feeling arise. I felt the hair behind my neck stand. I didn't know why but at that exact moment, I disliked the duke. For some unknown reason, I knew that he couldn't be trusted. Every part of my brain kept ringing bells of caution. I drew away from him as quickly as I could. He seemed to notice my peculiar actions and turned to look at me.

I hastily handed Vivian and Gasper their drinks. Then I served the last glass beside the plate of Trudy, who was sitting beside the prince. All those time, I could feel the duke's protruding, steel gray eyes observing me sinisterly, as if he was looking for something. I glanced at him and he instantaneously turned away to strike a conversation with Vivian about the weather.

I hastily turned and left the room then went to the kitchen to resume my work. Every part of the kitchen was still occupied by servants, all busy chopping, washing, cooking, garnishing, and so on. Greda handed me a bowl and told me to mix it. I brought the bowl to a corner to avoid being bumped by other servants passing by. I spent the next hours rushing around the kitchen, obeying orders and forgot about the duke and his suspicious air.

After several more hours of busy preparations and cooking, we finally finished and the prince and the duke soon prepared to leave. I saw Trudy reluctantly release the prince's arm as she said goodbye to an excited prince through the kitchen window. I stifled a laugh at the funny sight._ This is even better than the comedy performances that I used to attend to as a child._ Trudy attempted to kiss the prince on the cheek, but the prince ducked, and Trudy almost tripped. I giggled. I tried to drink in every detail of the event as I watched Trudy making a fool out of herself.

* * *

I was eating breakfast with Greda and some servants. The bells for Vivian's room suddenly rang; Cynthia stood up to attend to Vivian and the rest of the room resumed eating. It was still rather early. Vivian was usually still asleep at this time of the day. I wondered what she wanted.

Moments later Cynthia returned, "Madam wants you," she told me.

I left my half eaten toast and stood up. I walked to Vivian's room and remembered about last night. _She's probably going to punish for last night._

Vivian's room was open but empty when I arrived. I tried the living room and the dining room but both were empty. _Where could she be?_

I passed by the library and heard voices. _It must be Vivian._

I knocked and entered. Trudy and Vivian were inside. They sat across each other and were discussing something, but they stopped as soon as I entered.

"You asked for me, Madam?" I asked.

"Ah yes," Vivian said as she put down the book she was reading. "About last night. We have to talk about that,"

_Here go my punishments…_

"Why were you meeting my prince behind our backs?" Trudy started shrieking.

"Calm yourself dear," Vivian interrupted Trudy. She turned to me. "Why didn't you tell us that you were acquainted with the prince?"

"I-I didn't know," I said.

She laughed her fake, high-pitched laugh. "Do you actually think I would believe that? How long did you plan to keep this from me? If you think you could do things behind our backs and keep it a secret, you're wrong. How dare you seduce the prince when you perfectly know that Trudy has her eye on him."

_S-seduce the prince? Does she really think that I actually like the prince? I most certainly do not like him and I don't want to seduce the prince… ever. And what makes her think that the fact that Trudy wants something should prevent me from getting it if I want it too. How dare she forbid me to like something that Trudy wants when Trudy took away everything I used to own?_

I opened my mouth to defend myself but Trudy interrupted me. "How long have you known him?"

"I... uh, just yesterday," I replied.

"I forbid you to see him ever again," Trudy snapped.

"Did you hear that?" Vivian spoke, "From now on you are forbidden to speak or meet with the prince."

I nodded. I didn't care. I didn't really look forward to our next meeting anyway.

"No dinner today and no breakfast tomorrow," Vivian started dictating my punishments. "You will fill the entire shed with firewood." I started to protest, "But…" She gave me a threatening glare and I closed my mouth immediately.

"You will scrub the entire kitchen, including the walls and ceiling and the cellar- wait no," she stopped to reconsider. "No, you will scrub the attic and clean everything in it and I want them done by dinner tomorrow. Now go."

I quickly left less Vivian might change her mind and add some more punishments. Finishing all those tasks by tomorrow is superhuman enough and I really didn't feel like making them any harder than they already are.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I groaned as I climbed the rickety stairs that led to the attic. It was an old one, it needed a lot of repair, and it creaked with every step. My rebelling muscles throbbed as I took another step on a loose floorboard. I just finished scrubbing the kitchen – floor, walls and ceiling like Vivian instructed me and my entire body was acutely sore. I massaged my aching arm as I climbed the last step.

The diminutive door of the attic stood before me, a thick layer of dust camouflaged it with the wall. A huge part of the paint had peeled off and the knob was covered with rust. I gently rested the bucket I carried on the floor to reach for it and opened it slowly. The rickety door creaked loudly as it scratched the floor that matched its dismal state. I was startled by another creak from the stairs. I turned and saw Courage climbing the stairs.

I cautiously took a peek through the door. More evidence of its abandonment met my gaze as I stooped slightly to prevent my head from hitting the web-abounded ceiling. The attic's walls were moth eaten and had only one, small, circular window. There was no moon that night and the candle I held was the sole source of light within the room. Its dim light shadowed several boxes of various sizes. Dust stuck to my bare feet as I stepped through the dirty floor of the attic. I allowed Courage in and closed the door as silently as I could, afraid of disturbing the silence that engulfed the room. I felt like I was trespassing as my fingers acquired dust as I glided them on one of the boxes.

I gently laid the bucket on the rotting wooden floor and wrung the rug in it to remove the excess water. Courage silently lay on a corner and watched me as I wordlessly scrub the thick layer of the dust and dirt that masked the surface of the wood.

The attic had an eerie air in it that made me feel like I was trespassing someone's secret haven, like as though it concealed deeps secrets from prying eyes.

* * *

_Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong… Dong…_

_Twelve times…_

I heard the ancient grandfather clock proclaim midnight from the living room to the entire household. Everything was hushed and in a deep slumber… everything, except for me. I've finally scrubbed the entire attic clean but a glance at the unopened boxes that sat around me told me that I was far from through. Even Courage got tired of waiting for me and was sleeping peacefully by his corner.

My environs were still and motionless except for Courage's rhythmic breathing and my occasional movements. Only half of my candle remained as it radiated an eerie glow. I yawned sleepily as I moved a big, heavy box to open it and started cleaning its contents,

Hours later, I've stacked the ancient boxes into a neat pile. They mostly contained frivolities - old toys, clothes, pictures, souvenirs and other discarded objects from the past. I sleepily stood up and softly called Courage. He opened one of his eyes droopily and groggily stood up. As he did, I noticed a small box that he had concealed while he slept. I stooped and took it in my hand while Courage resumed his slumber.

It was a minute box, and it fitted perfectly on my palm. Dust partially covered an intricate design that was skillfully carved on its polished surface. I rubbed the dust off and it revealed an elaborate picture of a beautiful creature, a winged lady, engraved on it. She gracefully sat on a shell that looked like a throne, encrusted with precious stones, as she fingered a string of pearls around her neck while she looked above the water, as if in deep thought. Seaweeds and corals surrounded her like flowers in a garden - an underwater garden, while the currents of the water gently swayed her hair.

I sat down and inspected the mysterious box closely. There were no signs of slits or breaks that can be separated to open it on its smooth surface. It appeared to be nothing but a square piece of wood with a beautiful picture etched on it. However, as I gently shook it closely to my ear, it appeared to be otherwise for there was a soft thud from within. _What could be inside this box? Should I break this to obtain its contents?_

I studied the box even more closely. _There must be a crack here somewhere. _After a few minutes of close examination, I still found nothing. I sighed and crossed my legs, making myself comfortable as my brain fought the temptation of giving up and sleeping. I lightly stroked the picture, feeling its intricate designs with my finger and heard a soft click. The box began to move and separated into two parts. The upper part slowly opened and revealed a beautiful necklace and a note…

For me.

I opened it and read the note that my mother addressed to me. It was a very brief one, only made up of three lines. She said that she wanted to give me the necklace that accompanied the letter. It once belonged to her and she told me to take care of the necklace. It ended with an "I love you".

I felt my eyes slightly mist, I dried them with my fingers.

With unsteady hands, I drew the necklace out of the box. It was the shape of a key and a drop of water merged together, with aquamarines and rubies on it. The edges were outlined with pearls and diamonds. Several other stones were encrusted to it and they all iridescently sparkled and twinkled like stars as they reflected the meager glow emitted by the almost used up candle that rested beside me.

After admiring its beauty, I placed it on and felt my mother's presence around me. I fiddled with it and felt its weight between my fingers; it was surprisingly light for something with so many stones on it. I stared at it and remembered my father telling me stories about my mother_. How I missed them, why did they have to leave me?_

I blew the candle and continued sitting on the attic with my thoughts. Soon, I slowly felt my eyes closing and I finally found myself unable to resist sleep any longer.

* * *

I groggily tried to sit up as I blinked several times. Icovered my eyes with my hands to protect them from the sunlight streaming into the room through the window beside me. I think I've made Courage my pillow the previous night. He didn't seem to mind though, for he continued sleeping. I had a terrible headache and my head immensely throbbedas I massaged it with my fingers to ease the pain. I realized that Trudy was having voice lessons as I heard her shrill voice ring through the thin walls of the attic. It didn't help with my headache.

I stood up and steadied myself, causing one of the loose floorboards to creak loudly, waking Courage up. He began stretching. I noticed my necklace and hid it beneath my shirt. If Vivian or Trudy sees it, I would never be able to lay my eyes on it ever again.

"Come on boy," I beckoned Courage as I picked up the remains of the candle and opened the attic's old door. Courage trotted out and I followed, closing the attic's door behind me.

* * *

The sun's cruel rays lashed vehemently on me as I lifted the ax to strike the log in front of me. It was a little past noon but the sun still remained to be at its fieriest. Normally, I usually stay inside the manor at this time of the day to help Greda with the chores, but my deadline for Vivian's punishment was fast approaching and the shed was only halfway full.

Sweat trickled down my eyebrows and to my cheek as I chopped another log. I wiped it off with the sleeves of my shirt. I really longed for a bath. I could feel my blond hair sticking behind my neck and I didn't even want to think about how I smelled. Courage sat a few meters away from me and appeared to be unaffected by the heat. He comfortably lay on the grass and looked like he was sunbathing.

I picked up the chunks of wood that I had chopped and bundled them together. I carried them and as I strode to the shed I heard a voice. It was the last thing I wanted or needed to hear.

I turned to see Prince James.

"Hello Little Claire," he said as he followed me to the shed, "What are you doing?"

"Go away," I snapped at him. "And don't call me little."

"What did I do this time?" he asked, his hands drawn back in a surrendering position.

"Just…just," I said as I heaped the chunks of with the rest of the pile, "leave me alone before you get me into more trouble." I got the ax to resume chopping.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, standing beside me, "I really am. Why don't you let me help you to make up for it?"

"No," I said as I clumsily chopped the wood.

"Come on," he said, picking up another ax to help me, "I promise you won't regret it."

"I'm already regretting I acknowledged you existence," I muttered impatiently. He laughed.

"Oh," he said noticing Courage who was already beginning to doze off, "It's you dog." He left his ax and approached Courage. Rubbing Courage's chin he said, "Hey boy, do you remember me?" Courage, picking up his scent, barked excitedly. James turned to me and said, "What's his name?"

"It's none of your business," I said, annoyed.

"What's it with you and names?" he chuckled. I paused from my work and crossed my arms with a sigh I didn't bother to suppress. I was getting more and more annoyed. If Vivian finds out I had this conversation with the prince, I'll be in great trouble.

"All right," I said, "He's name is Courage, now please go before my stepmother, or worse, my stepsister sees you."

He ignored my request and picked up the ax instead and began chopping. He chopped pretty quickly, much quicker than I did. It would be nice if really would help me but he's the prince and princes don't chop firewood, besides I really wanted him to leave already.

"Look Your Highness," I said, "you may stop now." He ignored me. I grunted in a very unladylike manner. "Please stop," I told him.

"Did you think that just because I'm the prince," he said between the rhythmic thudding of the ax he was using, "I'm pampered to death? Of course not, I also learn how to do these chores. My father thought it was relevant for me to learn about my people's life in order to rule them properly in the future." He smiled._ He was taught well._

"Besides," he continued, "where do you think did I get all these muscles from?" He flexed his arms to show off his muscles. His lean but muscular arm bulged and relaxed. _Apparently he was short on teachings about humility._

"You are so arrogant," I said through seethed teeth.

He laughed. "I was just joking."

"Hmmmph… I am going to pretend you do not exist," I declared.

"Suit yourself," he said resuming his chopping, "but I'm hard to ignore."

"Oh I think I hear something," I said dramatically, "Courage did you say something? No? I thought so. It must only be the wind because we're all alone here."

He ignored my comment and began whistling. I ignored him. Moments later, after realizing that his efforts were in vain he began singing. At least it appeared to be what he was attempting. It sounded so horrible, like a symphony from frogs, ducks and crows.

"Geez…" I muttered.

His singing grew louder and louder, more and more revolting. Even Courage stood up and left. Obviously he couldn't stand the prince's singing either. It's a pity I couldn't cover my ears with my hands and chop at the same time. The prince, though,was oblivious to his awful singing.

"The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky…" he sang and sang and sang. I continued ignoring him. I refused to be defeated. I chopped the firewood as noisily as I could to cover up a worse form of noise.

A few hours later, the sun shone less fiercely and the shed was almost full. Despite the prince's unbelievably out of tune singing, he had been a great help. The prince, noticing that he wasn't breaking me down soon, started to sing even more loudly. I was amazed by the singing capacity of his vocal cords.

Soon he began to get frustrated and began to shout-sing the chorus part which sounded…

Scary.

I still ignored him. I could almost smell victory; he would surely leave in no time. However, a passerby threw a stone over the wall that circled Dwight Manor and I realized that if his voice continued crescending, Vivian or Trudy will surely hear him.

"All right Your Highness," I said, putting a stop to my highly torturous experience, "I get your point. That's enough."

He smiled victoriously.

_This isn't over yet; I'll get back at you._

"I'll stop singing if you stop calling me Your Highness and Prince James," he said. "Call me James."

"Ok James," I said emphasizing his name, "but you must leave already. Thank you very much for your help."

"Nah," James said casually, "I promised you I'd help you."

"All right," I said exasperated, "You can help me finish if you promise to leave immediately after that."

"Ok," he said with a shrug. "I'll do that if you sing for me."

"No I won't and you can't make me either," I said stubbornly.

"I see trees of green, red roses too …," he began to sing again.

"Ok, stop. Stop," I said grimly. "Do you have any idea how awful you sing?"

He laughed and said, "Then I did a good job."

I resumed chopping; James spoke, breaking the short peace. "So…" he said.

"So what?" I retorted.

"Sing," he said imperatively.

"No," I said stubbornly. I didn't like singing to people. It makes me feel awkward.

He opened his mouth to sing but I interrupted him. "Okay, okay," I said, deciding to make an exception. "I'll sing for you, but only one song. One song, that's all. And you must promise me that you will leave as soon as we finish."

"Ok," he said.

"The sun will come out tomorrow," I began softly. I noticed that he stopped. He stared at me, his gold eyes filled with anticipation.

"What?" I said, pointingat the wood that lay in front of him,"Why did you stop? If you want me to sing you've got to chop." He laughed. I resumed singing; my melodious voicefilled the air. It melted with the gentle humming of the wind. When I finished he spoke.

"You have a nice voice," he said.

"Yeah?" I said. "My dad and I used to sing together," I narrated as I got transported back to memories, "we would climb trees and sing. They were good times." I sighed, snapping out of my daze. "Why am I telling you all these?"

He just shrugged and smiled. We spent the next minutes in silence. A short while later, we finished my task.

"Ok," I said, beginning to push him to the gate. "Time to go, thank you very much for your help." I knew I was being ungrateful, but I couldn't wait for him to leave.

He didn't budge. "Hey, hey, didn't I just help you? Shouldn't you show a little bit more gratitude? How about a glass of water, I'm really thirsty."

I considered for a moment and consented. After all, I did owe him for his help. But then again, he was the one who got me into this mess; he really ought to help me.

"Ok," I told him reluctantly, "I'll get you a glass of water. Wait here."

I turned my heels to go but he followed. I stopped and turned to him. "Stop. And. Wait. Here," I ordered him as authoritatively as I could but because I was being ordered around and not ordering people around most of the time, it wasn't very convincing.

He chortled. "I think I'll go with you."

"No," I said , "You promised me you'd go as soon as we finish."

"Those bunch of words?" he said mischievously, "I can't believe you were stupid enough to fall for it. You should have known better than to trust me"

"That's it," I said as I felt the last bit of patience in me evaporate, "Go, go." I tried to push him towards the exit.

"I want to go in," he said resisting my efforts effectively.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't come in because…" my voice trailed as I noticed Trudy approaching, "Because the kitchen is dirty," I finished as Trudy listened.

"What's going on here?" she asked in a sweet but phony voice.

"His majesty w-was… uh," I stammered, "He wants some water and insisted on going in because I think he wants to see you," I lied.

"Oh really?" she replied, obviously very pleased. Just as I expected.

"That's not true," James contradicted me.

"Oh come on Your Highness," I said. _Uggh… he was ruining my cover, if Trudy finds out he helped me, I'll be dead by midnight._ "Don't be shy now, the two of you look good together," I lied again. Trudy clung her possessive arm to his.

"Now, Claire," she turned to me, never releasing her grip. "Go get My Prince something to drink. How about some fresh orange juice?" she suggested as she whisked him away before he had a chance to reply.

_Ahhh…. Revenge is soo sweet._

* * *

Greda and I were eating dinner when the bells for Trudy's room rang. I excused myself and stood up to see what Trudy wanted.

I went to her room and knocked. I entered after being given the permission. Trudy was doing needlepoint on a comfortable chair beside the fire. She smiled at me and stood up. She approached me and clung her arms to mine. I squirmed uncomfortably. Noticing my discomfort, she said, "Relax, I'm not going to punish you."

_Relax? How could I relax? You're actually being kind to me. Knowing you, I'd know you're up to no good at all. How do you expect me to relax?_

"Listen," she said giving me one of those fake smiles she uses when she wants Vivian to buy her something, "I need you to do me a favor."

_What did I say? You really are up to no good._

"I'm listening," I said.

She pulled a strip of paper from her pocket and said as she handed it to me, "Here, I want you to ask James to fill out this form for me."

I took the slip of paper and unfolded it. I was shocked to see its contents. It went something like this:

_Favorite food_

_Favorite color_

_Favorite book_

_Hobbies_

_Dream girl's hair color_

_Dream girl's eye color_

_Dream girl's skin color_

_Dream girl's height_

_Do you prefer intelligent girls to sporty ones?_

_Do you prefer thin girls to chubby ones?_

It went on and on and on.

I looked at her, appalled. I slipped the paper back to her fingers and said, "No, this is crazy." _What will the prince think of me?_

"Do you want me to tell Mother about this? Think about the punishments she will give you," she said impatiently.

"No," I replied immovably, "I will do nothing of that sort. I will never ever, ever help you with that. Ever."

"If mother finds out about this, you'll only have yourself punished. You will also do what I told you. Besides, if you don't do it, I'll tell her to throw you and Greda out of this house," she threatened me andI thought about it.

"Face it, Claire," she said, noticing me hesitate, "You don't have a choice."

I didn't say anything. Trudy spoke impatiently, "I'll return the ugly pair of plastic earrings I took away from you, the one you begged me not to take because you claimed that it was your favorite."

I reconsidered. _Asking James to fill up the slip of paper can't be that bad. I can avoid punishments and I can have my first pair of earrings back. This is so tempting... Should I accept Trudy's offer? Maybe I shouldn't.Maybe I better take it._

"O-okay," I consented after a few seconds of mulling over. _I could always just forge it, she'll never know._

"Good girl," she smiled as she tried to pat my head but I resisted. _I am not a dog!_

Trudy frowned, displeased by my actions. "You may go," she said pointing to the door. I turned and left, not wanting to stay any longer.

I took another look at the paper. _I can't believe I am this desperate._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

A bell tinkled shrilly as I slipped into the little flower shop. Courage trotted proudly beside me as I marveled at elegant flower arrangements that adorned almost every corner of the tidy shop. The fragrant aroma of the flowers mingled with the sunlight, which streamed into the room though a circular window above the flower boxes. Beside it, a redhead florist was deftly arranging flowers. As she saw me enter, her attention diverted from her work to me.

"Hello," she said setting aside the long-stemmed roses that she was trimming. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I order some flowers?" I replied.

"What would you like?" she asked as Courage sniffed a lovely carnation and sneeze. I gave her a letter on which Vivian has written out some instructions. The florist took the note and read its contents. After going through with it she said cheerily, "We'll just take it to you. Thank you for purchasing some of our flowers."

The bells rang once again as I thanked her. I turned and saw James enter with another man. He saw me and whispered something to his companion who nodded.

"You again?" I said as he followed me out.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked as he acknowledged Courage's attempts for attention.

"Nothing, I guess," I said, shrugging. I was in a pretty good mood and I didn't really feel like arguing with him. "Did you have fun with Trudy last time?" I asked jokingly.

"Ha. Ha," he said, rolling his eyes, "That wasn't very funny. Don't ever do that again."

I laughed as we stepped into the beautiful day. The afternoon sun was painting the sky red, yellow, and pink and the effect was dramatic. I noticed a few birds flying across the vibrant sky, probably going back to their nests to rest.

"So what were you doing in the flower shop?" he asked.

"And what if I don't want to tell you?" I asked good-humouredly.

He shrugged as he walked beside me. "Will it annoy you again if I insist on knowing?"

"Not really," I replied. "I was ordering some flowers for Vivian. A friend of hers told her that positioning the right flowers at the right places would give you good luck. Vivian's kind of superstitious so she told me to buy the "lucky" flowers. How about you?"

"A Duchess is visiting the palace tonight so the butler went to buy some to present to her. I came along to watch," he replied distractedly. After some time he spoke again, "Where are you going now?"

"Back to Dwight Manor," I replied as I stuffed my hand to my pocket. I felt something and took it out. Looking at it, I realized that it was the annoying paper that Trudy asked me to ask that prince to fill out. I hastily placed it back to my pocket to prevent James from seeing it but I was too late.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," I replied innocently, stuffing the paper further to my pocket and crumpling it in the process.

"I know I saw something," he insisted.

"I-it's n-nothing," I stammered.

He raised his right eyebrow and said, "Oh really?"

I nodded furiously and he smiled. "OK, if you say so." I nodded some more.

We soon reached the forest. As we walked through a particularly rocky road, I accidentally slipped on a slippery rock. James caught me on my waist before I hit the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked after I was back on my foot.

'Yeah, I guess so," I replied as I checked to see if I had anything broken. "Thank you."

I looked at him and noticed that he was holding the paper that I stuffed into my pocket moments ago. _He must have gotten it when he caught me._

Sticking out my arms I cried, "Give that back to me!"

He laughed and raised the paper away from my reach. "Now, let's see what little Claire was trying to hide." I tried to reach it by jumping. Courage, who thought this was all a game, also began jumping. After a few more seconds, I realized that my efforts would be but in vain.

"Give it back to me," I repeated as he raised his arms even higher. Raising his other arm, he began unfolding it. I stopped jumping and waited for his reactions uneasily. My heart was drumming madly it pained my ribs. I felt my cheeks flush as heat rose from my shoulders to my face. I knew I was getting redder and redder.

His eyebrows shut up as he went through the entire list of Trudy's wild questions. When he was through, he turned to me with a smirk. By then, I was so sure that my cheeks were even redder than the apples that dangled from a tall tree a few feet away.

"What's this?" he said holding back a laugh. "Do you like me or something?"

"What!" I said. "Of course not. That's not mine; it's Trudy's. She wanted me to ask you to fill it up," I explained grunting unpleasantly.

"If you were suppose to ask me to fill this up, why then were you hiding it?" he asked with a doubtful smile.

"Just because Trudy asked me to do something doesn't mean that I would actually do it," I replied. "I was planning to forge it, she doesn't have to know."

"If you say so," he said, handing me back the paper. I looked at it for a while. "Well, take it," he said.

"Um… S-sssince you've already seen it, could you save me the trouble of forging it?" I asked in a small voice, all the while nervously fingering the lowest button of my shirt.

"Sure," he said taking out a pen. I heaved a sigh of relief. He turned to me and smiled mischievously, "but you owe me one." If I could have unheave a sigh of relief, I would have. I asked him suspiciously, "Is this one of your tricks again?"

"No, no, no," he said waving his hand, "Don't worry. I promise, no tricks."

"Why should I trust you? Last time you promised, you broke it and called me stupid for trusting you," I said with my arms akimbo.

"Oh… that…" he said sheepishly.

"Uhuh," I said, nodding.

"Can't you give me another chance?" he said. I reconsidered as we turned on a bend on the road. "I promise I won't call you stupid," He added.

I sighed. "All right, but no pranks ok?"

He smiled and resumed writing. "James?" I said as I watched him ponder on a question.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For that," I said pointing to the piece of paper he was filling up, "and for helping me last time."

He smiled. "Your welcome Little Claire. You always will be because we're friends. Right?"

"You still want to be my friend even though I was so mean to you before?" I asked.

"Depends if you will keep your good mood," he said.

"I will if you stop being annoying," I said.

He laughed and stopped writing. He extended his hand and said, "Friends?"

I took it, his warm hands caging my slender hands. "Friends." I said as we shook our hands as if sealing a deal, a very important deal.

"By the way," I said as we freed our hands from our shake. "Why do you keep on calling me little when I'm taller than most girls?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel like it. Not everything has a reason behind it."

"Mom," Gaspar said during breakfast a few days later, "I need more pocket money for my vacation."

Gaspar was planning to go on a trip with some of his friends for a few months and he had been trying to convince Vivian to give him more money to spend. I was cleaning the huge window in the dining room so I was forced to listen to my stepfamily's boring conversation. I blinked several times as my eyes fought the blinding light of the sun that passed through the stained glass I was scrubbing.

"Gaspar," I heard Vivian say edgily, "we've already discussed this. It's unnecessary. Besides, you've been squandering money in gambling pretty awfully during the past months."

I was climbing the stool to reach a higher portion of the window when I heard Trudy release an earsplitting scream._ Maybe there was a rat or something. Poor rat, if it ever existed today will be its dying day. _I stole a glance at Trudy to see what had bothered her. I saw Trudy stare at an envelope, which appeared to be the object that surprised her. I pretended to be intently scrubbing while I listened carefully. Trudy does not go around screaming at non-important things.

"Trudy, Trudy, Trudy," Vivian gently chastised, "How many times do I have to tell you that a lady of true finesse does not scream, specially not like that. No, no, no, no." She droned on about how it's improper and disgracing and disgustingly uncultivated.

"B-but Mother, I..I-I..I," Trudy stammered as she shakily handed Vivian a letter, which was, I noticed stamped with the royal seal. Vivian took and noticed the royal seal. Suddenly she started shrieking madly. Gaspar was so shocked he dropped his fork. Trudy covered her ears and I could feel my eardrums vibrating rapidly.

"Eiieiikkkkk….. Eiiikkkk…Eieekkkk…," Vivian continued screaming like a teen who saw her idol for the first time, only much worse - much, much worse.

_So much for her lecture about being a lady of finesse, she just proved to the whole world that she's "improper, disgraceful, uncultivated" and much, much more._

When she finally stopped, she hastily opened the letter and read, "Lady Vivian of Dwight Manor, I would like to invite you to the garden party which I will throw a week from now. Bring your children, Trudy and Gaspar, and your stepdaughter, Claire with you. I look forward to meeting you, my son has told me so much about you. It's from Her Highness, the queen."

"Trudy, do you have any idea what this means?" she asked Trudy eagerly. "The prince has been talking about you. We have to take this chance. We'll have to but you new gowns and shoes, and a hairdresser… Where can we find a good hairdresser? Oh there is so much to do!"

I listened to Vivian chatter on enthusiastically as I stared out the window, dumbfounded. _Was I just invited to a royal party?_

"Mother," I heard Gaspar protest, "I can't go. I'm leaving for my vacation that morning remember?"

"Oh?" Vivian stopped for a while, "That's okay, I'm sure the queen would understand." Then she continued chattering.

After a few minutes, Vivian finally stopped babbling. She reread the invitation and the fact that I was also invited began to finally sink into her brain. She turned to me and said, "I have no idea how you suddenly became invited."

I gaped at them, still in disbelief. Vivian sighed, "I suppose you'll have to come with us. Queen's orders."

Gaspar smirked, "What is she going to wear?"

"That will be her problem," Vivian leered, "Go call the coachman and tell him to prepare the stagecoach."

"Now Trudy," Vivian turned to Trudy once again, "What color do you want for your gown? How about gold? I think gold suites you, it's brings out the color of your eyes."

I noticed that Trudy just kept on nodding while I exited as Vivian droned on and on about what she should and shouldn't do in the presence of the prince. I didn't think she could hear anything; her ears aren't as strong as mine.

I followed Vivian and Trudy into a huge tailor shop. Several clothes lined the hangers and walls. Most of them were gowns, arranged in an orderly manner. I was already holding a huge pile of things and I laid them down on a corner. Trudy went into the fitting room and immediately started trying on several gowns. I watched idly as Vivian sang praises about Trudy's "beautiful figure" (her words not mine) while she admired her own in front of the mirror. From time to time, I suppressed a yawn as the hours droned by.

I stood up from my sit and took a closer look at the displayed items. Most of them did not interest me very much; too many ruffles and laces. I pushed the gowns back to their original positions when I tired of them when something caught my eye. I noticed a blue gown behind all the ruffles and laces. It looked simple yet elegant. There weren't mush laces and ruffles like the others but it was studded with emeralds. They looked like tiny, green drops of water scattered carelessly on the skirt. The hem, lined with green lace was cut unequally like the sparkling, loose, blue green sleeves that almost reached the wrists. I felt a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I touched its soft material.

"That looks good on you," I heard a voice behind me which caused me to hastily drop the gown back to its place. I turned and saw James.

"Oh, Your Highness," Trudy said, turning away from the mirror and dropping into a curtsy. "You think so? Do you think this looks good on me?" she asked as she appraised the red gown that she wore. She turned around and examined how she looked at different angles.

"Sure, anything looks good on you My Lady," he said, discreetly winking at me. I suppressed a smile.

"I'll take this then," Trudy said as she went into a tiny room for changing.

Vivian, who had chosen her gown and was handing it to a servant that worked in the shop, spoke, fighting to stay calm and civilized, "What brings you here Your Highness?"

"I was also fitting for some clothes for my mother's garden party next week," he explained. "Have you gotten your invitations yet?"

"Yes we have," said Vivian as Trudy stepped out of the room she previously entered. I watched Trudy approach the prince and link her hand with the prince._ This is becoming her habit._

"Have you finished your fitting?" she asked James.

"Well, I just did." He replied.

"Marvelous," Vivian interrupted, "Why don't we all go and grab an cup of coffee or something after the gowns we chose gets wrapped up."

"What a great idea Mother," Trudy remarked with shining eyes. Turning to James she said, "What do you think James?"

James glanced at me and I turned away. "Sure," I heard him say.

A short while later, Trudy handed me their gowns which had been placed into large boxes.

"Take them to the carriage and go home," Vivian commanded as she pointed to the pile of things that they bought.

"Let me help you," James said.

"Oh that's not necessary, she's only a servant. It's her job, besides all this fitting has made me hungry," Trudy interrupted, eyeing me menacingly. Vivian also appeared very displeased.

"Oh really? I thought Claire was your stepdaughter," James said with an eyebrows raised.

Vivian grimaced uncomfortably as I gave James a _stop-that-this-instant _look.

He fortunately caught it and complied. He said, "Never mind, I've got an idea. Why don't you two go ahead and I'll go with Claire to help her. Then I'll just follow. Where do you want us to meet?"

"If you insist on being a gentleman," Trudy said, "We'll just go with you. Is that all right with you Mother?"

"Of course dear," Vivian replied.

"Come along dear," she turned to me and said in a kind voice, which I knew was faked. "Let me help you with that." She got the smallest and lightest box. Trudy followed her example and got another box. They weren't really of much help.

James stooped beside me and picked up half of my load. "What's up with your stepmother? Why is she treating you like a servant?" I barely heard him whisper.

"Later," I mouthed to him as I stood up.

The four of us exited from the shop and loaded our stack into the carriage.

"Let's go," Trudy said linking her arm to James's.

"You may go now," Vivian instructed me.

"Wait," James said as Vivian gestured to leave, "Claire, why don't you come with us?"

I looked at Vivian and saw her displeased expression as she said, "Oh, Claire has to go home now. She has a lot of things to do. Isn't that right Claire?"

I nodded my head in reply.

"Oh," said James, "Is it more important than me?"

Vivian eyed me dauntingly as she answered him, "If it pleases you Your Highness."

"Excellent," James said as he gestured us into a carriage, "Let's go."

We stepped into it and alighted in front of a teahouse. We entered it and sat on a table beside a curtained window. Trudy sat between me and James


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here's chapter 6 - at last. Sorry for the long wait. I was kind of busy with school and all... Any way, thank you sooooooooooo much for all the reviews. I really, truly appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this. Please reviewafter you read it. I wanna know what you think. :-)

**Chapter 6:**

The teahouse was a pretty simple one. I felt glad that Vivian did not take us to one of those fancy dining places. I felt truly out of place already with myplain clothes. At least I was wearing something pretty decent that day. I stared at the utensils in front of me. Fortunately, I still remembered my table manners.It's been such a long time since I've applied these things. I could barely remember the times when mytutor used to painstakinglyplant to my brain the differencesbetween this spoon and that, this bowl and that. A maître d' came to take our orders soon. I ordered the thing, which seemed most appealing to me – chocolate cake. Moments later, we were served. Trudy and Vivian had salads; they were on diet. The prince had a huge slice of cheesecake. A couldn't help but tilt the corners of my mouth upwards as the waiter served me my chocolate cake. It looked so good. I noticed Trudy staring. I felt thankful for the company, if not for James, I was so sure that Trudy would have grabbed my cake. I cut a slice and placed it into my mouth. It tasted even better than I imagined it to be.

As soon as we finished our meal, we exited the teahouse and Vivian asked for the carriage. However, moments later, I was ordered to return inside to retrieve Trudy's purse which she left on her chair.

"I'll go with you," said the prince as he broke away from Trudy's clasp, "I er, have to… go to the washroom to… er wash my hands."

We all looked at him quizzically.

"Erm…" he said uncomfortably as he began followed me, "I forgot to wash my hands. I have to wach my hand. And I... ah...ah... always wash my hands."

"Why don't we all go back in?" suggested Vivian as she made a move to follow us.

"That," interjected the prince, "won't be necessary. Besides, the carriage might arrive any time."

"All right then," said Vivian, finally agreeing.

We both made our way inside while Vivian and Trudy watched us suspiciously. As soon as we were out of earshot, James spoke.

"So, have you received the invitation yet?" he asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "Vivian and Trudy were shopping for clothes."

"So does that mean you're all going?" he asked, with a hint of something, which I perceive as hope.

"Well, yes," I answered slowly, "Vivian and Trudy shall go."

"And you will also go with them?" he persisted.

"I can't," I replied reaching for Trudy's purse, which lay on the chair she occupied a few moments ago.

"Why?" he persisted further.

"I just can't," I said again.

"There must be a reason," he insisted.

"All right," I said finally assenting. "I can't go because I have nothing to wear," I said in a small voice.

"Well, does that mean that if you can acquire something to wear, you would go?" he asked.

"Maybe," I replied, "but I don't think Vivian would give me permission anyway."

"Well then, I could," he said but came to a stop as we both turned sharply at the sound of Vivian's voice.

"There you are," Vivian said, "You were so long that we began to worry. I hope everything is all right."

"Of course," said James. "We were actually on our way back."

"Here's you purse," I said meekly as I handed Trudy her purse. Trudy took it glaring subtly at me.

"Shall we go now?" said the prince as Vivian and Trudy nodded and followed his lead to the door.

The carriage was already waiting when we exitted. We hopped in and watched the shrinking appearance of the waving James as the carriage pulled away.

As soon as we arrived at Dwight Manor, Vivian and Trudy ordered me to unpack their purchases and proceeded to their rooms saying they were tired.

I first went to my own room to change and then went to the room of Trudy to unpack her things. Trudy was not in her room when I arrived. I unpacked as briskly as I can; I had a lot to do. Trudy and Vivian are very fussy. They want their things arranged in a particular way.

Trudy wants hers arranged according to color. Vivian wants hers arranged according to material.

I took a gown and gingerly removed it from its box. I sighed. I so wanted to go to the ball... but I have nothing to wear.

I shrugged. Maybe I just won't go.

Moments later, I finally unpacked the last of Trudy's purchases and proceeded to Vivian's room. I entered Vivian's room to find Vivian and Trudy sitting by the coffee table.

"Speaking of the devil, here she is," I heard Trudy utter.

"You forgot to knock," Vivian said.

"Oh, sorry," I said, sighing discreetly. "I didn't know anyone was inside. I came here to unpack the things you bought."

"Excuses, excuses," Vivian said, rolling her eyes, "That's why you never learn."

I nodded my head and said nothing. I was not in the mood for a fight… or worse, a punishment.

"What's up with you and the prince?" snapped Trudy.

"Nothing," I said, a little surprised as I hanged the gowns I had already removed from the boxes moments ago. _Where could she have gotten that idea?_

"Stop that," ordered Vivian as she watched me with eagle eyes, "You will pay attention while we are talking to you. Stand properly."

I stood properly. _Uh-oh… I see punishments coming…_

"What did the prince want to tell you awhile ago?" questioned Trudy. I wanted to snap at her and tell her that it's none of her business but I kept my mouth shut.

"Nothing," I said feigning innocence. I hoped I was doing a good job. If Vivian or Trudy finds out that the prince is interested whether I'm coming to the ball to not they surely will be breathing fire. Smoke would come out of their ears and they'd turn into fire breathing, flesh eating dragon...

"It better be nothing," said Vivian as she glared at me threateningly. "Well, hurry up with that. And by the way, no supper for you tonight."

I hurriedly unpacked her clothes and left.

* * *

I unloaded the basket of groceries on the table and wiped the sweat off my face. The market was warmer than average today. I got myself a glass and poured some water into it. Courage hopefully looked at me. I laughed and filled feeding bowl with water.

"So you do feel the heat," I teased him as he contentedly lapped the water.

Just then, Greda entered the kitchen. "There you are," she said then paused to look around. Satisfied, she continued, this time a little softly, "A package arrived for you awhile ago. I hid it in your room. I don't think you should let Vivian or Trudy see it."

Suddenly Faride entered the kitchen and Greda stopped short.

"Finally," Faride said as she pointed to the vegetables waiting to be cooked, "hurry up with those." With that she briskly walked away.

"From whom was it?" I asked her eagerly after making sure that not a soul could hear us.

"I'm not sure, my Dear," she said mysteriously, "But it was pretty big. Why don't you go see for yourself later? Remember to lock the door when you do."

I smiled as I handed her a knife. What could be inside that package? And who was it from?

To avoid suspicion, I didn't dare look at my package till it was time to go to bed. When the day finally crawled away and my chores were finally finished, I took a quick bath and hurried to my room and locked the door. True enough, I big box lay on my bed. I wonder how Greda got it in here. I approached and lifted the box, expecting it to weigh a ton. Why, it's light as feather!

I gingerly opened it and inside was the most beautiful gown I've ever seen. I carefully lifted and tried it on. Its fabric fitted me perfectly. The blue and green cloth shimmered and glittered under the dim light of the lamp. Imagine how it must look like in bright light.

I noticed a note with it. It read:

_Now that you have a gown, can I expect you at the ball?  
-__James _

_P.S.- Save me a dance_

I smiled. Now I have a gown all right,a reallygood gown.

I really wanted to go to this ball. If I plan carefully, I knew that there must be a way. I walked a few steps, stooping a little to prevent myself from bumping the ceiling of the room. I could only walk a few steps but the gown was no doubt beautiful. However, the effect was ruined by my bare foot sticking out from the hem of the gown.

_Oh, crap. I forgot about the _shoes_. What do I do with the shoes?_ I wondered. I can't keep my feet out of sight throughout the ball. There must be a pair of shoes with this.  
I stooped a little to search the box. Empty, the box was empty. He also forgot the shoes.

I scratched my head. Trudy? No, her foot is bigger than mine. I'd end up holding the shoes instead of wearing it.

I stared hard on the wall for a while, drawing inspiration from its peeling paint. My eyes spied something sticking out from under my bed.

I bent over and scooped it. It was the shoes, which the lady gave me. Coincidence? I didn't really care. I was just glad that I now have a gown and a pair of shoes. Too bad for Trudy and Vivian, I guesstheywon't be able topreventme from going this time…

I placed it back into the bag and hid it into the crack.

* * *

The Ball, which Trudy, had been awaiting for so much finally arrived. All through out the day, she asked me to "help" her prepare. However, I did mostly everything, from putting on her socks to feeding her with the occasional spoonfuls of food that she asks me to prepare. Vivian told her not to eat to avoid messing up her gown. But she asked me to feed her anyway.

Greda was assisting Vivian. I couldn't decide on whom between the two of us is more unfortunate. I kept on hearing Vivian shout orders to Greda between Trudy's commands of either putting more food into her mouth or complaining that something was either too tight or loose. In fact I kept on readjusting that I had to re-stitch the back of Trudy's gown twice because it got torn. But then again, it's probably because she ate too much and gained a couple of pounds, maybe more…

After hours of laborious preparations, I finally got Trudy ready. Greda was not yet through with Vivian. As I passed by her room, I heard Greda call for me.

"Claire," she called, "come here, we need a little help."

I entered Vivian's room. It was in such a disarray. There were clothesof every form every where. And I mean everywhere. I actually saw a bright neon pink material sticking out of her purse. _Is she like planning to change in the ball or something?_

On the center of the room, Vivian and Greda was wrestling with a gown. Vivian appeared to be stuck.

"What are you waiting for?" Vivian barked, "Make yourself useful and help us?"

I approached them. "Pull as hard as you can," Greda instructed, "On the count of three. One, two, three." I yanked the gown as hard as I could. And believe me, with all the hauling and working I have to do for Vivian, I was strong. But the gown moved not an inch. We tried pulling downword. It still did not work. No matter what direction we try,our effortsended up in vain. Vivian was truly stuck.

I made a mental note _never _to by clothes which are not really my appropriate size, less I end up like Vivian.

We ended up cutting her gown off her. I took the remains of her no doubt very expensive gown while Greda helped her into another gown. I left her room with the destroyed gown.

As I passed by my room, Iheard movement inside. _Oh no, my gown._

I dropped my load and found Trudy inside holding up the gown James gave me.

"Give that back to me," I cried, trying to grab it. But Trudy was too quick for me. She took the oil lamp beside my bed. I watched in horror as the flames licked at my gown. I tried to put it out but by the time the flames finally died, the was an _ugly _hole in front.

"No," I whimpered as Trudy turned her high heeled shoes.

_I can't believe Vivian won again.._. And then... I cried. I haven't cried in such a long, long time and it felt pretty weird. But the tears continued to fall silently. _At least no one can see me._

A knock startled me a few moments later.

"Claire," I heard Greda's voice say, "Vivian wants to see you."

"Coming," I replied as I hastily wiped away the tears. I wouldn't let Vivian or Trudy see me crying. I would figure out a way. I would sneak into the ball tonight, I would come up with something.

I opened to small door of my room and went to the gate. Vivian and Trudy were already in the carraige.

"Now that we have taken care of your gown, I hope that you have finally given up," Vivian said smugly through her window. I kept my expression blank and just stared at her. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing me miserable. She appeared frustrated upon receiving such a reaction. "I want the entire ballroom and kitchen scrubbed by the time we arrive so don't even think about leaving the house."

She turned to the horseman, "Let's go."

I stared at the departing carraige and then turned away. As I walked into the kitchen, Greda approached me, "I saw your what Trudy did to your gown, I'm sorry." She hugged me.

"Yeah," I said gloomily, "Thanks, I guess."

Suddenly I had an idea. The hole was not very big. I mean, yes, it was really prominent and ugly but it was not really very big. _I wonder if the dressmakers can do something about it._..

A plan begun to form in my head. It was still pretty early. If I hurry, I might still make it to the dressmaker's shop, have my gown repaired or something and then head straight to the ball. If I get back by midnight, I might even be able to finish the chores Vivian gave me. And she would never even know about it...

I excitedly told Greda about my plan. She smiled, saying, "Well, hurry up. A ball awaits you."

I beamed and got my gown. I hurriedly went for the door. Courage, thinking he was going out with me, excitedly trotted behind me.

"Sorry boy," I said as I turned to close the door, "You can't come with me today. Maybe next time."

With that, I departed Dwight Manor and headed to the dressmaker's.

_Why am I doing this?_ The question popped into my head. I had no idea where it came from. I thought for a while as I half walked, half jogged. And I soon realized that I had no answer to that particular question...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm so sorry," the seamstress said, "there is nothing I can do for this at such haste." She gazed at me sympathetically as she fingered through the gossamer material of my gown. "It's such a shame; the materials used were very fine."

I remained speechless. _What do I do now?_ _It seems like as though I have just encountered a dead end. _

"I may be able to do repairs on this," she said, "but it would take some time." She reconsidered a while then continued, "Since the material is very good, how about I trade a gown for this? Anyway, I can sell this for quite a good price after I've repaired it."

"You saved my life," I cried gleefully. I knew that I was settling for something much less but beggars can't be choosers. She beamed and led to the gowns then left me to choose.

"When you are done, come to the back so that I can have someone to do your hair," She said as she turned to leave.

A/N: Finally… the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the eons of hiatus… There was soooo much to do at school and there hardly is any time for anything else… Anyway thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm sorry this chapter is really short. The next chapter will follow _shortly_. I promise… haahaa... Please review and thanks for your past review:)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here's the next part, as promised… Hope you like it. I changed the method of narration… Be sure to give me your comments. By the way, please pardon me if ever I make mistakes in the details about the characters (like the color of their hair or eyes or something) because it was quite a long since I last wrote and I've kind of forgotten some of the details… hehehe… I would appreciate it if you would inform me of my errors…

Thanks:)

**Chapter 8:**

The garden was a beautiful sight that night. The theme for the queen's garden masked ball was "fairyland". The servants were made to dress like fairies and elves to blend in. The tables were fashioned to look like huge mushrooms and the dishes were placed in huge leaves or wooden utensils. Wine flowed freely from a fountain made to resemble that of a waterfall. And the guests, each holding or wearing masks or visors resembled fairies in their colorful garbs and gowns.

Amidst the merrymaking and vivacious chatter, heads turned at the entrance of a most beautiful lady. She was dressed in black. On second thought, it's more of a deep shade of blue. Yes, definitely blue, so blue that it looked as if it was spun of the night sky itself. And the white and yellow beads that dotted it only resembled the sparkle of the stars.

The ballroom was hushed to silence as she glided lightly down the gleaming steps of the magnificent stairway. Everyone wondered about the identity of the beautiful guest whose face was half concealed by the visor she wore in front of her eyes.

Even the king who was busy with his food could not help but whisper to the queen that in all his days, he has never seen anyone look so breathtaking. "Why," he commented, "she looks almost unearthly."

This cost him a painful nudge in the elbows from the queen. "Ouch," the king yelped, "I've always wondered if I've married an Amazon woman by mistake. You are all brute strength. I meant it for our son…"

The queen simply scoffed at him but turned to her son, Prince James and said, "You're father's right, you've been busy fidgeting all night. Why don't you enjoy yourself a little and stop worrying. I'm sure that Claire was simply held back by something and will arrive soon. By then, you can introduce us to each other. In the meantime, why don't you ask that newly arrived guest for a dance?"

"I suppose you are right Mother," saying so, the Prince stood up and crossed the room to do as his mother suggested.

Claire nervously took the steps of the stairs. It seemed like an eternity when she finally reached its foot. She was faced with awed expressions all pointed to her and it made the place seem bigger and more intimidating.

_Why are they all staring at me?_

Slowly she walked away from the center of attention, careful with every tread that she took for fear of committing a _faux pas_.

As the music ended with a soft whisper of violins, she noticed a figure approaching her.

_James!_ Her heart gave a sudden leap and before she realized what was happening, he was formally bowing with his hand extended to her, "My lady, can I have this dance?"

Claire nodded and placed her hand in his. The music commenced. They took to dancing the waltz in silence.

_He's so formal… _

_And cold... It's as if he doesn't even know me…_

Claire remained wordless and the prince, as if sensing the tension in the air, made an attempt for a conversation to break the frosty silence.

"So my lady, may I inquire on my beautiful partner's name?"

Claire felt bubbles of laughter rippling from within._ He doesn't recognize me! I'm so transformed, he no longer recognizes me!_

"Your Highness," Claire began, smothering a giggle, "I'm surprised you don't recognize me for we are well acquainted."

"Really?" he was surprised his face painted a picture of embarrassment. "I seem to have trouble distinguishing who you are. Pray, tell me your name."

"I'm…" Claire started only to be interrupted by the announcement of a new comer.

"Cinderella," a deep voiced announced and a lady entered, her face, like every guest of the masked ball, concealed by a black shiny mask lines with gold laces and feathers. She was dressed in a blue and green gown that sparkled and glittered as she moved about. It was of an extremely fine and luxurious material and the sapphires and jades and emeralds that lined it looked genuine.

The guests were all gasping and commenting on the splendor of her garb. Claire heard herself gasp with the rest of the guest but for a different reason.

_It looks identical to my gown. It's my gown…I can see the burn… My gown… _

True enough, there was a carefully and expertly manipulated area on where the damage had been done. It was done in so dexterous a manner that you could not possibly have noticed its existence less you knew what had been of it and paid careful attention.

"Claire," Claire heard the prince whisper and she couldn't help but turn to him as he called _her _name only to discover that he was referring to the newly arrived persona.

"You must excuse me," he said, "I have to go. Please forgive my rudeness."

With that he turned to leave.

Claire remained rooted to her spot, unable to move in disbelief.

"But I'm Claire…" she heard herself utter silently to the frame of his departing back as he disappeared to the throng of gowns and suits.

Beside the wine fountain, two figures were glaring in at the newcomer, who seems to have captured the prince's attention.

"Mother," a head over layers and layers of laces and frills cried in protestation as she perceived the mysterious stranger. "It's Claire."

Vivian turned to her daughter, "But that's impossible. We have destroyed her gown; she cannot possibly have gone to this ball."

"But Mother, look at her, she's wearing a gown identical to the one we burned."

"Nonsense, they must have obtained it from the same dressmaker, that's all."

Trudy sighed impatiently, she still was not convinced.

"Mother, look!" she caught her breath, "There, at the area where we have done damage – can you see it? - There is a small, almost unnoticeable mark. It is obvious that it has been repaired. It's one and the same gown, Mother."

"Why goodness, it_ is_ her. She must have found a means to repair it. I knew it. I should have imprisoned her in the attic instead. Come Trudy; let us settle this with her. Something must be done about her increasing impertinence."

There was a flurry of gowns as two figures fought their way towards the person whom they called Claire.

Bewilderment renders a person in a trance like daze. But one pretty much snaps out of it soon. When Claire finally snapped out of her stupor, questions flooded her puzzled, foggy brain. Picking up her skirt, she advanced towards the enigmatic entity whom the prince betook to be her.

_I have a lot of questions for you missy… Like why come in _my_ gown for instance? Can it be that you are trying to impersonate me? Why? And how did you get the gown repaired when the seamstress told me that it was impossible to repair it in such a short while?_

It had been difficult to move about the place as the garden was now quite filled with guest, most wearing large, ballooned, frilly apparels. Before she reached her goal, she noticed her stepmother's and stepsister's approaching forms. She halted in her steps.

They must not catch her. She would wait until they were through with their confrontation. Meanwhile, she thought it best to stay in close proximity and observe.

"Claire, remove that mask this instant and come home with us," Vivian spat at the lady in green as she attempted to remove the mask.

"No," the girl resisted.

At this, the prince intervened.

"Please Madam Vivian, control yourself. I forbid you to harass our guest. Trudy, why don't you accompany your mother to a glass of water or wine by the drinking fountain?"

"But…" Trudy stammered.

Amidst their conversation, the king stood up and made an announcement. "And now it is time for the unmasking of our guests. Come on everyone, off with your masks and show your faces that we may know your true identities."

At this the guests began removing their masks exclaiming comments like "I knew it was you!" or "I didn't recognize you at all."

Most of the guests turned in anticipation towards Claire as she stood motionless. She was again in shock as she was faced with the indecision of either removing her mask or fleeing from her spot.

"Ay, she is either surprised or shy," said one bold guest jovially. "Let me help you with your mask as we are all eager to see your face."

Before Claire could protest, her mask was off. Gasps of admiration were heard. Several remarked on how much more beautiful she was without her mask on.

The prince looked up to see the girl he danced with unmasked. What he beheld was not what he expected.

"Claire?" _She looks far more striking than usual but it is indeed her._

He turned to the girl, who was still wearing her mask, standing beside him. She was wearing the gown he sent to Claire.

"Who are you?" he said shaking his head.

He directed his gaze back to Claire but she was already picking up her skirts to run.

"Claire! Wait!"

A/N: Well that's all for now. Let me know about your comments. Please review… Tnx!


End file.
